


Come Fly With Me

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Embarassed!Sam, Fluff, Lucifer being a little shit, M/M, My First Work On AO3, One Shot, So just Lucifer being Lucifer, Well it kind of degrades into crack, and its about Satan, i am so going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Luci hates planes. Luci has to ride a plane. Things are going smoothly until a gangly mooseman sits next to him.OrThe author had a 2 hour plane ride and nothing better to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notmarysue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/gifts).



Lucifer despised planes. Despised them more than he did most things, which is quite an achievement considering the hatred he holds for pretty much everything. He didn't deem himself a spiteful man, just one with little appreciation for humans and all their creation. They destroy everything they touch. Lucifer would often dream of how Earth had once been before homosapiens wrongfully claimed it as their own and created a 'civilisation'; it could hardly be termed 'civil' to him.   
   
So when he found himself canned into a small aircraft, along with many other perspiring humans like tinned mackerel, it was unsurprising that he was moderately exasperated. Originally, he had intended to drive, take a boat and find a nice corner - devoid of any humans - to sift through his papers but his irksome brother Gabriel had decided to skip out on the final business meeting and steal Lucifer's car. That's how he came to be shuffling uncomfortably in the tantalisingly small seat trying not to let claustrophobia get the better of him.     
   
_At least it's only a three hour flight_. A voice chirped at the back of his head and he simply replied with a scoff followed with, "Three hours caged in hell with the imminent threat of death." The voice didn't respond after that.    
   
Despite his best attempts, the threat of a claustrophobia-based panic attack got the better of him and he found himself struggling with the armrest next to him, trying to push it back. After an embarrassingly long time, the armrest was tucked back and Lucifer let out a long sigh and rest back against his chair. Fortunately, the chairs behind him had been booked by a couple who had were engrossed in the throwaway fantasy fictional world of a book. Now all he had to do was pray to God that no one would claim the seat next to him, which he did while stretching down and pulling out his own book - Malcolm Gladwell's view of enterprise always entertained Lucifer.    
   
Turns out, God is a dick. This epiphany, one that occurred regularly for Lucifer, came in the form of a large gangly man that tumbled towards him. The guy gave a dorky smile as he clambered into his seat while Luci nodded awkwardly and tugged at the sleeves of his Henley. The guy, who had a shocking resemblance to a moose, fidgeted uneasily as he tried to fit his awkwardly lengthy legs into the small cubicle like area that was his seat - much to Lucifer's hidden amusement. After a agonizingly long struggle, the poor guy resolved his issue by sticking his legs out into the aisle and turning his back to his neighbour. Lucifer simply shuffled closer to the walls of the deathtrap and offered a polite smile when the guy turned and looked at him with a guilt ridden face.   
   
It was a shame, really though, that the guy had turned away from him. Ignoring the excessive use of plaid, the man was pretty attractive; he wore a freshly shaven face with brunette hair that rivaled Chris Hemsworth's and soft hazel eyes. He looked like something straight out of a L'Oréal advert but maybe targeted at lumberjacks. Regardless of his attractiveness, the guy was too young  and he wasn't here for _that_ kind of business, Lucifer reminded himself. He was married to his job - albeit it not a happy marriage at times. So he shifted once more in his seat and settled for the dreaded flight.   
   
He spent the majority of the take-off peering out of the window at the world below. Lights scattered across darkness slowly faded out of view as the plane rose haphazardly and even Lucifer had to admit that his opinion of humans faltered for a moment at the illuminating sight - buildings sparkled like stars on a perfectly cloudless night sky. Then he remembered all the fossil fuel being burnt to power the city underneath his feet.    
   
While the plane made the excruciatingly slow advance to California, Lucifer decided against work, at least for the first hour, and chose instead to wriggle back into his seat and watch his fellow passengers. What he didn't notice, however, was his neighbour slowly falling asleep and slowly falling... _Onto Lucifer_.   
   
It happened quite suddenly and left him as rigid as a statue. The mooseman's back rested against his upper arm and his head lounged on his shoulder. _Oh God, what should he do_? How could he ask the guy using him as a pillow to get _the_ _frick frack diddily dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic-tac_ off him without making the next two hours more awkward than being stuck in an elevator and having to make small talk all the while snazzy elevator music plays in the background to taunt. He was about to tap the sleeping assbutt with his free hand when he peered down and saw the innocent face nestled against his shoulder. _Fuck he's too cute_ , was all Lucifer thought before he decided against waking his new friend up. He could handle a couple more hours of this for the sake of the guy who clearly needed the sleep, indicated by Gucci bags under his eyes. So with a quiet sigh and cautious movements, he melted into his seat and rested his eyes.   
   
But as discovered earlier, Luci couldn't catch a break if it flew at his face screaming, "Catch me!". About halfway through the flight, a pain flared in the arm trapped beneath the sasquatch and branched across his skin up to his shoulder. Little pins pricked at his skin as he grumbled lightly, having being pulled out his aimless train of thought, and he looked at the mess he'd forced himself into. There was no way he could stay in the position he was in but neither did he want to wake up his moose. He'd committed for almost two hours and his momma didn't raise him no quitter. With no other option and the most focused concentration he'd chanelled since he'd been convinced he could bend spoons with his mind, he precariously lifted his arm up and over the man's shoulder where it hovered awkwardly as he flexed his hand. The pain eventually subsided but now he was left with it floating awkwardly in the air and his new friend, whose head had gracefully slid from his shoulder and onto his chest, was now leaning against him even more. _Shoulda kept that damn armrest up._ The voice sniped teasingly.   
   
Whilst huffing lightly, Lucifer allowed his arm to rest behind Sleeping Beauty's neck, even permitting a hand to curl on the edge of his shoulder. _Oh God, what has he done? Why did he do that? What if the guy wakes up? Why did he not wake the stupid bastard up? Why was he enjoying this? This is weird and creepy and he's too old for this shit and thi_ -. His dismay was swiftly interrupted by something that left him speechless. Utterly speechless. The guy let out a content sort out gurgle-slash-whine and nestled his head into Lucifer's chest.  

Like, the guy literally rubbed his face on Luci's shirt and tucked himself closer to his new found pillow.   
   
_Well fuck me senseless and call me Daddy if that wasn't the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life_.   
   
There was a rollercoaster with about 10 consecutive loop-de-loops going at a breakneck speed in his stomach as he looked down at the man curled into him. Heat flushed up his neck and crawled to his face, threatening to stay there and leave his face permanently as red as a tomato.    
   
_You know what_? He asked himself, _I'm in way too deep to give_ _a shit at this point_. He told himself stubbornly before shuffling down into his seat and resting his head against the guys precious locks with the utmost precaution.    
   
It was only then, when he embraced the situation, did he realise how well their bodies fit together - as though they were made for each other... But he quickly dismissed the thought. 

  
   
**Sam's POV - SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER**    
   
A droning tone pulled Sam from his restless slumber. "No." He whined quietly and nestled further into someone's chest, scrunching his eyes shut. A sharp chuckle that pierced through a monotone voice like a cool steel blade made Sam stiffen for a moment but as quickly as he had panicked, he relaxed and threw a lazy arm over his pillow. A little voice in the back of his head was screeching that he was laying on some stranger but it was smothered by the calling of sleep. The temptation to rest was too, well, _tempting_ and he quickly forgot why his stomach had abruptly felt like a butterfly house and let himself be dragged back into unconsciousness.  

  
He kept his eyes shut the next time he awoke and instead twitched his jaw, trying to comprehend why his head felt like it was full of water. His ears popped and the sound of that droned voice filled his head, thanking 'passengers for choosing to fly with Archangel Airlines'. _Nope_ , he was not ready to wake up yet. Instead, he intently listened to the sound of footsteps as he clinged tighter to... Something... 

"I'd love to stay like this all day..." A voice that gave Sam a visual image of the Arctic whilst sounding both bored and amused at the same time, rang out. Sam was hit with a wall of realisation. Several walls. Thick, bricked definitely-leave-trauma walls. In an instant and with a yelp that could only be described as when someone steps on their dog's tail, he leapt to his feet and stumbled backwards out of the seat.  

His heart was racing, he was sweating like a whore in church and he could feel the stretch of heat up his neck and across his face as he let his mouth hang agape, trying to word a flustered apology as he looked down at the guy he'd probably drooled on. Sam was 90% sure he was still drooling as he watched a smug smirk spread across his face and _damn, did that make him more attractive_ and the situation a whole lot worse. The guy was a quite a years older than him, with scruffy blonde hair equaled only by a 5 O’clock shadow that crawled down his neck. His heavenly white Henley, a couple of buttons left loose, revealed a very teasingly good looking collarbone. As his eyes trailed down the guy, he realised he was still drooling. _Fucking smooth_ , he thought to himself as he instantly swiped a hand across his mouth and looked at the guy straight in the eyes. Another mistake. That freaking white shirt that was just a little bit too tight, made the man’s eyes look like a blizzard of blue. It was like if a tropical ocean froze over but kept it’s entrancing colour. He couldn’t look away. 

At this point, noises were coming out of Sam's mouth. Nothing discernible or even remotely English. It only stopped when he heard the guy give a mirthful chuckle before grabbing a scrap piece of paper and scrawling on it. Sam could do nothing but watch with intense interest until the blonde rose quite dramatically and casually held out the small piece of paper. Sam quickly stumbled to hold it, taking any opportunity to atone for his sins. He looked down at the piece of paper curiously but the piercing voice stole his attention again. 

 

"Call me." He winked. _That bastard just_ _winked_. 

 

Then, he simply slipped past Sam after that and slinked down the isles and out of the plane. 

All the while, Sam stood there, his mouth still open like a door in a Panic! At the Disco song under the impatient glare of an air hostess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first post <3


End file.
